Dark Magic
Story John follows Charmcaster into a cave, going deeper and deeper. John: This doesn’t make sense. How are you alive? It took you all the souls of Ledgerdomain to revive your father before. Charmcaster: (Slightly angry) I wasn’t revived by a spell, and thanks for the bad memories. John: Sorry, but I don’t understand. Charmcaster: And I don’t expect you to. (They reach the end of the cave, where they find Hex over a cauldron. He has his back towards them.) Hex: Charmcaster. Where did you go? You better not have gone to Adwaita’s castle again. Charmcaster: I did, Uncle. But you won’t believe what I found. (Hex turns, seeing John standing there.) Hex: What are you doing here? John: What am I doing here? What are you doing? What is going on?! First Earth, now Ledgerdomain. What is happening? Hex: You don’t know what’s happening? I figured you were caught in the web with the rest of Earth. John: No. I’ve, uh, been away from Earth for a while. I’ve had no communications with Earth for a while. Charmcaster: The Earth was conquered by one of the most powerful sorcerers I’ve ever seen, Phantom. John: Phantom?! Impossible! I killed him! Charmcaster: You killed him? When? John: Not long ago. Are we talking about a guy with white hair and an evil demeanor? Charmcaster: Yeah. And he sorta liked you. John: So you saw him. But how? (John flashes back to Phantom’s last words.) Phantom: THIS ISN’T OVER! DIMENSION ÄRM: SEVERED SOUL! John: That ÄRM must’ve sent a part of him here. What happened to Ledgerdomain? Hex: Phantom entered Ledgerdomain suddenly. (Charmcaster looks away, shamefully.) He then found Adwaita, and restored him to full power. He gave him this power in exchange for loyalty to him. Adwaita is as powerful as he was with the Alpha Rune, and Phantom is even stronger. Adwaita retook control of Ledgerdomain, and forced us back into hiding. John: Okay, that makes sense. What happened to Earth? Charmcaster: We don’t know. We’ve been here the entire time. John: This is bad. Okay, guys. Will you go back to Earth with me, help me defeat Phantom? Hex: No. We’d have a better chance in taking out Adwaita. John: You’re probably right. That being said, no matter how powerful Phantom is, he’s still a coward. He’s got an army, and he’ll hide behind it for as long as he can. What’s more important, you two still owe me. From the time I let you go with the Negative 10 incident. Hex: (Scoffs) You’ve been waiting for something like this to pull that out on, huh? (Approaches John.) If we assist you, will you help us defeat Adwaita? John: Of course. Charmcaster: Uncle! You’re not seriously considering this, are you? Hex: I’ve lived and fought for several decades. I have always believed that Adwaita would not be brought down during my lifetime. And as of today, Adwaita’s reign will end. I will fight for you, John Smith. Charmcaster: Ugh! Men. Fine, I’ll fight as well, though I’m not throwing my life away for it. John: Thank you. Now, let’s get to the Door and get back to Earth. End Scene John, Charmcaster and Hex are walking towards the Door through the canyon area, when mana blasts come down from the sky. They look up, seeing scrutins flying in the sky. Charmcaster: Adwaita’s spies. Hex: There was no way that he didn’t know that we were moving. To attack us now. John: Nothing some lightning from Shocksquatch can’t handle. (John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into a big grasshopper with big legs and little arms. He has a green horn on his head.) Charmcaster: That doesn’t look like Shocksquatch. Crashhopper: It’s like the Omnitrix doesn’t want me to use the original ten. (Mana blasts continue to rain down.) Time to figure out what this guy does. (Crashhopper bends his legs, his knees going backwards, then extends them, creating a shockwave as he shoots into the air.) Yahoo! Crashhopper rams into a scrutin, destroying it with ease. He is then floating in the air, helpless. The scrutin start to surround him, and Crashhopper grabs a piece of the scrutin, using it as a surface to jump off of, going at another one. He’s hit by a mana blast, knocking him back. He is now floating helpless, with no floating debris. Crashhopper: Not good! (Crashhopper hits the Omnitrix, turning into Terraspin. He begins to spin, and flies at the scrutin. His spinning flippers slices through the scrutin, then he goes upright, using wind to gather the scrutin together. A mana blast shoots up from below, destroying them.) Terraspin: Thanks for the assistance. (Terraspin points his chest towards the sky, and releases wind. He blows himself back to the ground, and he lowers himself, reverting.) John: That’s all of them. Hex: They weren’t supposed to stop us, just stall us and allow Adwaita to beat us to the door. John: (Sarcastically) Great. Let’s go fight him. The group arrives at the Door, where Adwaita and an army of stone creatures. Adwaita: Hello Hex, and other pathetic scum. As I expected, you came to the Door, to escape me. Now, you will all die. John: You have a plan, Hex? Hex: Handle Adwaita. I’ll open the Door. Charmcaster, cover me. Charmcaster: Yes Uncle. Be careful, John. John: Aren’t I always? (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! (Diamondhead swings his arms up, creating a crystal ramp, lifting Adwaita away from the door. The ramp fades, and Diamondhead gets in between them, while Charmcaster and Hex heads to the door.) You’re facing me, fire head. Adwaita: A fool like you, though powerful, is no match against me. Hex makes it in front of the Door, and sits in a meditative position, floating in the air. His staff floats around him, glowing. Stone creatures charge him, and Charmcaster blasts them with mana. They are destroyed, but more come at her. Charmcaster: Hurry, Uncle! Diamondhead swings his arms up, giant crystal pillars breaking out of the ground. He throws them at Adwaita, who swings his arms, causing the pillars to fly back at Diamondhead. Diamondhead grips his fists, and the crystal pillars explode. Adwaita fires a mana blast, which Diamondhead absorbs by raising his hands. Adwaita: Your powers are all from that watch of yours. (He swings his hand, and the Omnitrix sparkles with mana energy, transforming into Brainstorm.) Brainstorm: Great. I may not particularly be advent of the situation, but my intelligence will make sure that this is a mistake on your part. Brainstorm opens his skull, firing a lightning blast at Adwaita. Adwaita counters it with a mana blast, and Brainstorm shoots lightning from his pinchers. Adwaita uses magic to divert it to the side, and the lightning lifts boulders, flinging them at Adwaita from behind. He’s hit, and stumbles forward, falling forward. Brainstorm: That will hold you for long enough. (He goes over to Charmcaster and Hex, firing a lightning blast to destroy some stone creatures.) How are we doing? Charmcaster: Slow. It’ll take too long for my Uncle to find out the name in time. Brainstorm: Fine. (He taps Hex on the shoulder, breaking his concentration. Hex looks at him, angry.) Tag out. (Brainstorm moves into Hex’s spot, hitting the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Brainstorm: Ultimate Brainstorm! Ultimate Brainstorm fires a green mental ray at the top of the Door, where the name of the Door will appear. Charmcaster and Hex destroy stone creatures, when Adwaita reaches them. Adwaita: Is this really the best you can do, Hex? I’ve lived for thousands of years. Do you really think you can defeat me? Hex: I can distract you. 'Tara Tremmo Eradico! '(The ground splits, Adwaita being taken away from them.) Adwaita: This won’t hold for long! Charmcaster: He’s right! John, hurry up! Ultimate Brainstorm: Almost there. Got it! (A mana symbol appears above the Door, and it opens.) Let’s go! (Ultimate Brainstorm turns, creating green energy hands, swatting away the stone creatures while Hex and Charmcaster make it out the Door. He then follows, and the Door closes, as Adwaita makes it.) Adwaita: No matter. I will kill you soon, Hex. End Scene John, Charmcaster and Hex are outside the door, panting and resting. Charmcaster: That was too close. John: Really? Felt like a Wednesday to me. Hex: What do we do now? If what you said is true, then there is no one to help us. John: No one on Earth. We’re going to have to go up into space, to the Plumber Station. There, we’ll meet up with Brago, or Patelliday. They will be able to help us. Charmcaster: How do we do that? John: You really asked me how to do it? (John activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down.) Upgrade: Upgrade! (Upgrade turns into his battleship form, opening the hatch.) Get in. We’re taking a trip. (Charmcaster and Hex board the ship, and the hatch closes. Upgrade takes to the air, flying towards space.) Characters *John Smith *Charmcaster *Hex (first re-appearance) Villains *Adwaita *Stone Creatures *Scrutin Aliens *Crashhopper (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) *Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) (unintentional transformation) *Ultimate Brainstorm (first re-appearance) *Upgrade Trivia *It's revealed that Phantom is alive and in John's dimension. *Charmcaster avoids the question of her revival. *Hex agrees to honor his debt with John. *Crashhopper is the first alien unlocked this season to be a canon alien from Ben 10. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc